


The Mikaelsons

by kIarolline



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, Lots of Murder, but its super slowburn, but mostly kc only, maybe a bit of other to ships, maybe some smut idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIarolline/pseuds/kIarolline
Summary: The Originals rewritten without Hope





	1. New Orleans' King

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I decided to write this after the originals finale spat on me. there was so much potential in to and it was just ruined by shitty writing and writers. the main ship of this fic is gonna be klaroline definitely but theres a lot of background marbekah, haylijah, kolvina and maybe bonkai if i lose my mind. klaus is the main character of this fic but i'm trying to keep the spirit of tvd!klaus alive so don't expect much crying.. caroline will show up when i feel the time is rigth but it's definitely gonna take a while so if you just want quick klaroline, this isn't the fic for you, because even when she does show up it'll be Slow Burn.  
> thx

Klaus threw open the double doors to his study, furious as usual. It seemed that every second spent in this piteous town drained him of his cheer. Not that he had an abundance of cheer in any town, but Mystic Falls did have a special knack for destroying even the ghost of a smile from forming on his lips. 

 Even his time with Caroline was being soured by the gloom of this town. Not that he was getting anywhere with her. Ever advance Klaus made her retreat even further from him. He knew she enjoyed his attentions based on her hitched breaths when he drew close and the dilation of her pupils when he said her name. This did nothing, however to help him. She was still terrified of her feelings, much to his chagrin. Those friends of hers had clouded her mind so thoroughly, and though he would love the challenge, he didn’t have the time to clean away their brainwashing and teach her the true joys of being a vampire. 

 And oh, what a glorious vampire she would make. Klaus had spent many night imagining the way her veins would frame her eyes when she got into a blood frenzy. Her fangs, so deadly would be covered in blood and she would truly become the queen he knew she was meant to be. Klaus could tell that she had killed before. Guilt bubbled behind her eyes, and he longed to wipe it away, tell her that as a vampire she was following her nature. But he couldn’t push her. Klaus had seduced many women in his time. He’d used his words, his eyes and his body to weave a web around his conquests. But he did not just want to conquer Caroline. She wasn’t a prize to be won, and as much as it pained him, he knew she had to come to him. 

 Sighing, Klaus walked to a side table beside the hearth and poured himself a glass of whiskey. His hands squeezed the bottle so tight that he had to remind himself to release his vice like grip, as the bottle was a gift from Rebekah. She was already unhappy with him as it was, and he couldn’t deal with another of her tantrums. 

 He collapsed into a large armchair, allowing his back to sink into the fabric, soothing the aches and pains of another day battling the Salvatores and their girl. Klaus’ entire body ached with strain and the unreleased stress of the past weeks. As he cracked open his eyes to check the time on the large grandfather clock that dominated the room, an envelope  laying neatly on his desk caught his attention. 

 Klaus tried to reach the envelope from where he was sprawled, but he was too far from the desk to come even close. Throwing his head back, Klaus cursed the world. He pushed himself onto his feet and stormed over to the ornate wooden desk which the crisp paper was laying on. Peering at the envelope curiously, Klaus saw his name scrawled in familiar script that made his eyes narrow in annoyance. 

 Katerina. Why was she writing to him? How dare she tempt his fury on today of all days. Formulating hundreds of ways to torment her, Klaus tore open the envelop and began to read what the doppelgänger had wanted to tell him. 

  _Klaus,_

_I hear Elijah refused you the cure and in return, you have refused me my freedom. Shame on you both. But while you boys sort out your problems, I have one last thing to offer you. I’ve caught wind that the New Orleans coven is plotting your demise. How shocking. A witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux has information that I know you’ll find so interesting that chasing little old me will become the least of you worries. Its been a fun five centuries Klaus, but I’ve worn down far too many heels running from you._

_Enjoy New Orleans,_

_Love, and hate,_

_Katherine._

 

As Klaus read, his expression darkened. Witches plotting against him? New Orleans was about the welcome back its King. 

 


	2. ghosts of a past love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long im lowkey abandoning this , i just wrote this chapter bc oomf asked me to

Klaus breathed in deeply, inhaling the sent of New Orleans. The city was so different from the last time he’d set foot there, but the atmosphere was the same. Vibrant, fun, sexy. It took his breath away, just as it always had. An ache bloomed in his chest as he remembered the bliss of ruling his city with Elijah and Marcellus but his side. He smiled fondly to himself, remembering the little boy he’d adopted as his own. Such fury and bravery he had shown, striking back at his captors.

Klaus shook himself out of his reverie and gazed around the French quarter. It would not be prudent to sink into his memories for now. Based on his investigations, Jane-Anne Devereaux worked close by in a small pub. Due to the abundance of pubs in New Orleans, this information was only slightly helpful, but Klaus had checked all of the other establishments in this area and there was only one left to try. 

Entering Rousseau’s, Klaus noticed a blonde woman at the bar cleaning glasses and wiping down the counter. For a flash, he thought Caroline was standing there before him, but when he blinked it was just another blonde woman. He shook his head, trying to get Caroline out of his head. Ever since she’d helped bring him back from Silas’ torment, she was a constant presence in the back of his mind. Painting abstract pieces, he would zone out, and when he came to attention, the curves of her lips and eyes were splashed across his canvas. When his phone buzzed, his heart jumped with the hopes that she was calling him, even to scream profanities. He craved every interaction with her, to the point where she filled his dreams with her soft laugh, her smiling eyes and her hair, that always smelled of cinnamon. Klaus tried to blink away the memories, but they were carved into his eyelids, playing as dreams or flashes when he blinked. He was well and truly haunted by the girl.

“Can I help you?” A voice snapped him from his romantic reverie. The short, brunette in front of him looked antsy and nervous. Klaus could smell her sweat and fear ghosting around her in waves. A witch, with fantastic instincts, apparently.

“I’m looking for Jane-Anne Devereaux. Do you know of her?” He grinned, flashing his teeth. Witches tended to get nervous at the flash of white, regardless of whether he had chosen to display his fangs or not.

“What do you want with my sister, vampire?” She crossed her arms defiantly. Klaus knew that she’d done it to disguise the fact that her hands were shaking. The girl was trying to stare him down, and she was making a valiant effort, but Klaus would never lose to her. The years had taught him to never back down, and at this point, his twisted psyche had trained him to enjoy the power struggle. She finally averted her eyes and Klaus grinned triumphantly. He stepped closer to the woman and spoke quietly, “I see. Sophie, is it? I know you don’t want to start trouble for anyone, especially not for the wonderful, human patrons of this…quaint establishment. Jane-Anne is quite safe for now, as long as I get what I want. Don’t play games with me, Sweetheart.”

Sophie gulped and spun on her heel, walking back to the kitchen. Klaus chuckled and followed her, thinking maybe this wouldn’t be such a chore after all.


End file.
